1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to traps for insects, vermin and similar subjects. The invention more particularly relates to poison-free traps for such subjects.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
A number of trapping devices have been developed which utilize containers having entry ways which allow insects to access the interior of the container but resist the escape of the trapped insects through the passage. Conical entry ways in various configurations are shown by Raymond, U.S. Pat. No. 722,143; Day, U.S. Pat. No. 858,157; and Temme, U.S. Pat. No. 2,424,421. These known devices generally rely on a small opening, but if the subject is able to find its way back to the interior opening of the entry way, escape may be easily carried out.